Leap of Faith Part 1: Of Slayers and Mutants
by IlliusWolfbane
Summary: With slaying at an all time low, Faith receives an offer she can't refuse.
1. Prologue

-1_Disclaimer: Joss is boss and so are the creators of the X-Men. I don't own any of it, except for a few OC's that might pop up._

_Authors Note: This is my first fic, so constructive criticisms welcome and if you want to say something's bad do-so just tell me why you think so._

The alleyway was silent except for the slapping of feet against the tarmac; the brunette chanced a glance over her shoulders and ran into dumpster. Falling to the ground in a heap she attempted to crawl away, the vampire slowed a cruel smile forming, "Come on darlin' give it up already, this don't need to hurt none"

The girl sagged to the ground in apparent defeat and bending down ever so slightly he rolled her onto her back only to frown at the smile on her face.

"What you grinning at?" in answer she brought her leg up hard, kicking him squarely between the legs.

Jumping up to her feet as he collapsed she wiped some grime off of her leather pants and looked down as the vampire curled into the foetal position, "I'm grinning because a big dump vampire is curling up like a baby at my feet and because you're the first good slay I've had all month"

He looked up, a mixture of fear and pain etched into demonic visage, "Slayer?"

In response, she kicked him in the teeth hard; she then grabbed him by his leather jacket and flung him to his feet smacking him into the dumpster. She delivered a three-punch combo to his torso followed with a spinning kick to his chin. Staggered he flung a few clumsy punches in retaliation, which she easily avoided before kicking him in the gut and throwing him headfirst into a nearby wall.

"Who?" he asked weakly after collapsing to the ground.

She stood over him and drew a stake from inside her jacket, "Not that it's gonna matter to you in minute but the names Kennedy"

With that said, she quickly staked him before jogging out of the alley.

She was surprised to see how many vampires and demons they had drawn out as she joined the rest of the group, which consisted of Vi, Rona, Buffy and Faith. Taking a running jump she attempted to tackle a Fyarl demon that was fighting Faith, "Hey guys, sorry I took so long"

"Hey Ken' thought you were gonna miss the party!" Faith called in greeting drawing a sword Giles had recently acquired.

"Not on you're life" Kennedy called back rolling with her momentum as the demon threw her of its back.

With Kennedy, out of the way Faith took the opportunity to thrust the sword through the demons heart for while the blade was iron, it had a silver edge, which allowed it to kill the beast. She pulled the sword free spinning just in time to deflect a Miquot demons arm blades, only a few feet away Vi and Rona fought back to back, slaying almost in synch. Buffy stood close to them obscured from view by a cloud of dust as she slaughtered three vamps in a row with the scythe.

Completing her roll Kennedy came up stake at the ready and immediately had to duck under a vicious kick that would have taken her head off. She came up with a hard uppercut and knowing better than to take chances in a situation like this staked it on instinct not even noticing whether it was male or female. Meanwhile Faith ducked under another swipe of the Miquots blades and slashed it across the ribs before chopping its head off. Spinning in a small circle looking for the next attack, Faith noted with some disappointment that the battle was over.

She took a moment to wipe the blood and dirt off her sword using the Miquots corpse; she then sheathed it and joined the others.

"Not a bad days slaying" Buffy said letting the scythe hang loosely at her side.

Faith grunted in reply as she lit a cigarette, "Bit too brief for ma liking"

Shaking her head Buffy lead the group out the cemetery where Giles waited with the car.

Later that night Faith lay on her bed feeling kind of depressed, while Willow's spell had been a godsend during the battle against the first, Faith found herself now wishing it could be reversed. She was the second oldest slayer in history and in the last year she had slain three demons and six vampires and that was including that night's slayage. With so many of what Faith called 'baby' slayers running around it looked like they might actually win the war and while that was a good thing for the world in general it was bad for Faith as slaying was all she'd ever known.

It was because of this that Faith lay half asleep a cigarette burning away in the ashtray, music blaring in her ears through the headphones and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels warming on the bedside table. All of a sudden, she sat up feeling very awake and very sober or at she thought she was awake. Everything in the room seemed to glow from within and it was a lot tidier than it had been a moment ago.

"What the hell?" she asked no one in particular as she picked up her bedside clock, which seemed frozen at 4:26.

"You're dreamin kiddo," a male voice said from behind her.

She spun around and came face to face with twenty-ish looking man who wore a blue suit over a Hawaiian shirt.

Faith frowned in confusion as she absent-mindedly put the clock back down, "I'm dreaming of a guy who dresses that badly?"

He bristled at this comment, "Everybody always brings up my fashion sense! Look it really isn't all that bad compared to some peoples and the names Whistler, thanks for askin"

Faith tilted her head to the side as she considered the flustered man who stood in the space where her door ought to be, "Look I've been sent by the Powers that be to make you an offer, they want you to travel to other worlds in what is known as the multiverse so that you can fix problems and gain ally's for some big battle that's going to happen soon"

Faith sat down on her bed again as she took this in, "So you and the powers want me to go to these other worlds and help people so that they'll then come back here and help Buffy and the gang in some huge battle that an army of slayers supposedly can't win. What am I going to meetin other versions of myself and B?"

Whistler quickly shook his head, "You got most of it except it isn't other versions of this world but completely different ones where vampires, demons and slayers don't exist that you'll be goin to"

The dream equivalent of minutes passed as Faith mulled it all over, _"Travelin around the multiverse visitin different world's sounds like a blast. It has gotta be better than_ _teachin a class of whiny baby slayers who think they know it all. Maybe there won't be vamps or demons, there will be action and that's what I want most of all right now" _

She abruptly stood and looked Whistler square in the eye, "When do I leave?"

He sighed with relief, "Whenever you're ready"

Faith looked thoughtful for a second, "If I left right now would I arrive wherever I'm going half drunk and half naked?"

He laughed slightly, "No, you would arrive fully sober and fully dressed"

It was now Faith's turn to sigh with relief, "Alright then, I'm as ready as I'll ever be"

With that said Whistler snapped his fingers and Faith vanished from both the dream and the real world, "Godspeed and good luck kid, we're all gonna need it"


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Same old story, I own nothing! Poor little me._

_Authors Note: I'd like to apologize for the amount of time this chapter took to write, the problem is I'm far to critical of my own work . Also this an AU version of the Marvel 'verse as the default one had so many twists and turns it's left my head spinning._

Faith partially blind fell through the dark for what felt like eternity, eventually landing in a pile of snow she furiously wiped it from her eyes and looked around at her bleak surroundings. Pulling her jacket tighter around her shoulders, Faith started to follow a nearby road and came to what appeared to be a ghost town before long.

"Hello? Anybody here" she called, upon hearing the locking of doors she muttered, "Okay, so anybody's here. Their just not in a welcoming mood"

Frowning she moved further into the town and with each step she heard the same thing a door or window being locked.

"It's almost like an old west film, the only stuff missing are six shooters and tumbleweeds" she muttered, upon hearing something or someone growl Faith spun.

Seeing nothing she scowled and started to examine her surroundings more closely, falling into a combat stance she moved on slowly making her way into the middle of the road. Hearing a screeching of wheels Faith dived to the right, narrowly avoiding getting run over. The car crashed into a street light not far from her and after examining it she discovered to her confusion that there was no-one in it. Backing away from the car she instinctively rolled to the left and felt more than saw someone land where she had stood only a moment ago.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded as she faced her assailant, standing at six foot, six inches tall was a man who could only describe as feral.

In response he swiped at her with clawed hands which she ducked under, coming back up fast she hit him square in the jaw with an uppercut that staggered him. She followed him as he staggered back kicking him in the gut and punched him in the head as it came down. Using the momentum he flung himself into a rough back flip which connected with Faiths chin. Staggering backwards she didn't have time to dodge when he rushed forward and flung her high into the air, colliding hard with the building across the street Faith twisted in mid-air and landed catlike on her feet. Pushing past the pain she rushed forward and ducking under his arm viciously kicked him in the knee listening with satisfaction as it cracked. Howling in pain he swiped at her ripping her face with his claws as he fell, backing off with a hand pressed to her right cheek Faith watched as he made a couple of failed attempts at standing.

"Quite impressive, my dear", a man dressed in red and purple announced as he floated down over the buildings, "Few could defeat Sabretooth with the speed and finesse you just displayed. Tell me, what is your name?"

Remaining in a combat stance she watched as he touched down on the ground, "The names Faith Lehane and unless you want me to start breaking you're bones instead of his you're going to tell me what this is about"

Hearing laughter Faith cautiously looked to the her left and to her surprise came face to face with a blue skinned woman with red hair, "That was a simple test which you fortunately passed. Only a mutant and a somewhat formidable one at that could have done what you just did"

Faith frowned as she considered what had just been said, "Mutant?"

"Yes mutant, it is what you obviously are. It is what all of us are, it is what all people who are superior to humans are. Allow me to introduce you to the Brotherhood!"

Faith shook her head the slightest hint of a smirk curling her lips, "Right, great, wonderful. I'm introduced, so now I'm guessing you offer me membership of you're little Brotherhood here. Well save you're breath cause the answers no"

"You don't seem to understand, you're either with us or you oppose us and those who oppose us die" Magneto told her raising the car Faith had narrowly avoided before into the air.

Faith watched this impassively as he aimed it in her direction, "You know I think I'm going to take the third option and just get out of dodge"

Narrowing his eyes in anger he launched the car at her which she easily leapt out of the way of, landing near a building Faith leaped up onto its roof and had to flatten herself against it as the car flew past. Watching the course of the car she only narrowly avoided an attack from behind that gouged a large hole into the roof, turning in surprise she was shocked to see a giant snake constructed purely out of fire. Faith forced herself to look away from it and run though it wasn't long before she ran out of roof, timing her jump she leapt onto the car during one of its passes and kicked it into the jaws of the snake using the resulting explosion to dive into the nearby forest.

Picking a direction at random Faith ran through the trees, she could neither hear anyone giving chase nor see anyone when she glanced over her shoulder and after a short while came to a halt in a small clearing. Looking in all directions except the way she'd came Faith tried to see if there was anything other than forest in any given direction, upon hearing a rumbling behind her Faith turned and saw a man riding upon a large tidal wave of earth. Grumbling obscenities under her breath Faith took off in the same direction she'd been running in previously and leapt up into a tree, swinging on one of the thicker branches she launched herself into the depths of another taller tree.

Briefly looking around she saw someone else jumping into another tree nearby, "Fuck off! Can't a girl get a break"

Leaping from tree to tree she quickly came to the end of the forest where upon landing she rolled into a fighting stance, Toad also leapt down throwing a kick her way as he did so. Faith easily dodged to the side of it and kicked his legs out from under him before he fully get his footing. As he landed on his back he lashed his long tongue out at her which she easily caught, grinning evilly at him Faith swung him as if she were participating in the hammer throw and launched him as Avalanche caught up with them.

She watched with satisfaction as the tidal wave of dirt collapsed around the two of them, taking off before anyone else caught up with her Faith started following a river which lead to a waterfall. Looking over the edge she saw a large collection of deadly looking rocks at the bottom, she was about to head right when she saw a large heavily obese man step into her path, spinning around she saw an armoured giant step out covering the other way. Faith glanced back the way she'd come and saw Magneto along with the others exiting the forest.

"Care to rethink you're position now Miss Lehane?" he asked smiling at her as the others spread out.

Faith forced a smile of her own as she moved closer to the edge, planting one foot over the edge on the side of the cliff she tensed for the jump, "Care to go fuck yourself and have fat boy tape it for your friends entertainment"

His smile diminished only slightly as he shook his head, "You talk big Miss Lehane but you can't hope to defeat all of us and there really isn't any need for more unpleasantness"

Not caring to hear any more, Faith flung herself over the edge and hoped to hell that she would make it past the rocks, spreading her arms and legs she tried to control her descent as best she could.

Hearing a strange sound Faith looked around and stared in shock at a man who had blue fur and yellow eyes, "Don't be afraid meine freunde. I'm here to help"

With that said he grabbed her leg and teleported them both up into the blackbird, gazing around confused she saw a myriad of people in strange costumes.

"Storm, get us out of here!" Cyclops shouted moving past Faith towards the cockpit.

Storm struggled with controls pushing the throttle all the way forward, "I cannot, Magneto is dragging us down"

As Scott made his way to the back of the plane Rogue approached Faith and gently took her by the shoulders, "Better get you strapped in shugah, looks like it's gonna be a bumpy ride"

She appreciated it as a strong wind blew threw the plane as Scott opened the back hatch, he carefully aimed and fired off multiple optic blasts. One of them struck Mystique, another two struck Blob, three struck Juggernaut as he attempted to find something suitable to throw and the final two hit Magneto distracting him long enough for them to get away. After struggling back into the cabin with the help of Colossus, Scott closed the hatch and approached Faith.

He sat down opposite her, "You injured?"

She smiled as she stroked the cheek that Sabretooth had slashed, "Nothing serious, I'll be fine before the days out"

Frowning slightly Scott asked, "If you don't mind be asking why were they after you? I mean you're obviously a mutant but, ... well there are more powerful ones out there"

Faith shook her head, "Not a clue but I got the feeling that something weird was going on in the town. Who are you guys anyway?"

He smiled and indicated each person in turn as he introduced them, "Well, I'm Scott Summers also known as Cyclops. Our fuzzy friend who saved you from you're fall is Kurt Wagner also known as Nightcrawler, our pilot is Ororo Munroe also known as Storm, my large metallic friend who stopped from flying out the back of the plane is Piotr Rasputin also known as Colossus and the young woman who helped you just after you arrived is known simply as Rogue."

Faith sat back in her seat with a slightly bewildered expression, "So you all have dual identities except for Rogue, ... well my names Faith Lehane and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I think"

_Additional: Well I finally settled on whats roughly going to happen in this fic and I know its a little cheeky asking this considering how long I took but if you guys could give a few suggestions for Faiths codename it would be a great help._


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing! Which considering my rate of updates is probably a good thing._

_I could give you all a list of reasons why this chapter took so damn long to write but I won't for three reasons, 1. I don't think the majority of you care as long as I improve my update rate, 2. The list is long and quite pathetic, 3. I can't remember them all! Additionally I've read the Faith-centric novel 'Go Ask Malice' which if you haven't read you should and I'm considering it canon. This kicks Allen Pitt's idea about Faiths father to the curb unfortunately but there are always aunties, uncles and cousins so all is not lost._

_Right then now that I'm finished rambling lets get back to what's important._

Landing with a slight bump Faith waited until the others started to leave before following, she froze in her tracks when she caught site of a large man covered in blue fur with oversized hands and feet. She almost dropped into a combat stance when she saw Scott shake his hand, turning he motioned for Faith to approach.

"Faith Lehane this is Doctor Henry McCoy, his codename is Beast but most people just call him Hank" Scott said grinning at her.

Cautiously she shook the large clawed hand he offered her, "Pleased to meet you Miss Lehane" he said in a quiet intellectual voice that surprised her.

"Ah thought you said that the professor was gonna meet us" Rogue said looking from Hank to Scott.

"He left to speak with Logan after his return from Canada. He asked to meet with you in the study after you got back" Hank informed them.

Exiting the hanger they went upstairs into the actual mansion and Scott watched with appreciation as they split up going there separate ways, in a matter of minutes Scott found himself alone in the foyer with Faith and Hank.

Entering the study they overheard some of the ongoing conversation, "… there were a couple of familiar scents but they was too faint to track"

Clearing his throat Scott said, "Sorry to interrupt Professor but you wanted to meet who the brotherhood were chasing when we got back?"

"S'okay bub, just telling the prof about how uneventful my trip was" Logan said as he stood, he frowned, as he looked at Faith his nose twitching.

"What!" she asked blatantly.

"You've been in a fight with Sabretooth" he stated.

Looking at him uncertainly Faith nodded her head, "Yeah, he slashed my face, I broke his leg. How'd you know?"

He smiled at her then, "I could smell it. Anybody who's an enemy of his is a friend of mine generally" he said giving her a none too gentle pat on the back.

Watching him go for a moment, she then turned her attention to the man seated in the centre of the room who was smiling at her patiently.

"Faith Lehane allow me introduce to you, Professor Charles Xavier. The worlds foremost telepath and the owner of this building" Scott announced from her left.

Stepping forward she gingerly shook his hand, feeling self-conscious about her blood stained clothes.

"Welcome Miss Lehane, as Scott said this is my home and along as you wish it, it be can yours as well" he said as she took a seat opposite him.

Faith frowned at him, "What! Why?"

Still smiling he simply said, "This mansion is a sanctuary for all mutants who wish it to be, Miss Lehane"

She shook her head in disbelief, "Firstly, could you just call me Faith, people only ever seem to call me Miss Lehane when I'm in trouble. Secondly, what did Scott mean when he said you were a telepath?"

"As you wish Faith, what Scott meant is that I can read minds, a person's thoughts or memories but I only do so if I am given permission or if it is necessary. That is how I knew where to send the X-Men to find you" he said clasping his hands in front of himself.

She grimaced as she remembered things that had been done too her as well as things she had done to others, "So you haven't had a look inside my head yet?"

He smiled kindly but seriously, "No but it would help in determining what we're up against if I could look at your brief memories of the brotherhood"

Sighing wearily, she nodded, "Try to relax Faith" he said closing his eyes.

Looking around himself Xavier noticed he was standing in some kind of cemetery, walking in the direction of the sounds of a battle he froze in surprise at the sight before him. Faith along with three other women was locked in combat with a large group of heavily deformed men. He watched as another woman who vaguely resembled Faith came barrelling into the cemetery, leaping onto the back of the largest of the group. He quickly learned that the new girl was called Kennedy and was expected, as the battle came to an abrupt end Xavier found himself in some kind of hotel.

The room had a strange glow and he quickly noticed that Faith was having a conversation with a man wearing a strange choice in clothes. As he stood listening, he learned that Faith was from a different world and that the things he had mistaken for deformed people were actually vampires and demons. As the conversation wound down, he found himself in a different location again, this one he recognized from earlier, it was where he had first seen her. As he watched a car came careening towards her which she dodged, _Magneto_.

Hearing a growl, he like Faith turned in its direction only to abruptly find himself in what appeared to be a crypt. He heard Faith scream someone's name and watched in horror, as a creature he presumed was a vampire ripped a woman quite literally in two. Blinking in disbelief, he found himself back in the town watching Faith battle _Sabretooth_. Shaken but determined to know who all the members of the brotherhood were he continued, he felt a wave of pity as his old friend Magneto came into view. This turned to confusion as he found himself standing in a flat with Faith and a man in a suit who appeared to be trying to convince Faith to kill someone. A moment passed before he was back in the town listening to Faith and Magnetos conversation.

Hearing someone laugh now he caught a glimpse of _Mystique_, then found himself standing in a badly kept home. Following the sounds of crying, he found a much younger Faith lying on the floor battered and bruised while her Mother sat on her bed getting drunk. Frowning, it was not long before he was back in the town, he smiled slightly as Faith blatantly shoved Magnetos offer back in his face. He watched as she deftly dodged the car that Magneto was repeatedly sending in her direction, seeing the fire snake he guessed that it was _Pyro_ just before the memory changed again.

Turning he saw a man battered, bloody and bruised tied to a chair, he then saw Faith approach with aerosol can in one hand and lighter in the other. He sadly watched the sadistic smile that spread over her features, the fear and pain in her victim's eyes. Someone stopped her but when the Professor turned to see whom the memory changed back to the town. Shielding his eyes from a bright light, he realized that Faith had kicked the car into the snake causing an explosion. Following her through the forest, he caught a glimpse of _Avalanche_ before being spirited to a memory of Faith escaping a collapsing town via a school bus. He waited patiently noting more than one face that he had seen previously, it was not long before he found himself back in the forest being chased by _Toad_. Soon enough the battle/chase was over, he also noted _Blob_ and his brother-in-law _Cain_.

Opening his eyes wearily, he smiled at the sight before him, curled up in a protective ball Faith was lightly dozing. Sitting back in wheelchair feeling exhausted he nodded to Beast and Cyclops that it was okay. Hank took one of the remaining seats while Scott gently woke Faith and led out the room to pre-prepared bedroom.

"Professor?" Hank enquired his face etched with concern.

Smiling Xavier said, "I'm alright Hank but I believe that a great many battles are going to be ahead of us soon, the worst of which may yet be within that young woman's mind"

Adjusting his glasses Hank frowned in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't understand"

Sitting forward slightly Xavier glanced at the door Faith had not long ago walked out of, "Her mind is disjointed, it's almost like she has taken two parts of herself and attempted to sever the links between them"


End file.
